Mermaid secrets
by Muggle342
Summary: Zac and his sister have always been close. But when he finds out some mysterious things about her he'll begin to wonder about her past. Set after season 1. I do not own Mako Mermaids,duh.
1. The reunion

It was a beautiful sunny morning in Australia. It was 7 A.M. and Zac was still asleep. He heard someone opening the door,but he thought he was just dreaming. He opened his eyes and saw a sixteen- year old girl with big brown eyes looking at him.

„ Hello? Good morning." She said.

„ Calina,you are back!" Zac shouted.

„ Yes! Oh,I missed you so much!" She replied.

„ We haven't seen each other in almost a year!" He confirmed.

While they were talking,someone came in. It was a tall blonde girl with beautiful blue eyes.

„Hi,I'm Lyla." She said.

„Oh,yo're Lyla?" Calina asked and giggled.

„I heard so much about you. I'm Calina,Zac's sister."

„Oh Zac,I didn't know you have a sister." Lyla said.

„Yeah, she was studing at some fancy university in Europe and now she's back." Zac answered.

„So does she know about…you know?" Lyla asked.

„Yes,I do." Calina answered.

„Everything?"

„Everything."

„Zac, can we talk in private,please?" Lyla said.

„Umm,well…"

„It's ok,I have to go anyway. See you later. Nice meeting you,Lyla."

„You too."

After she left..

„Zac,she seems nice,but are you sure you can trust her?" She asked.

„Look,Lyla. She's my sister. She knows me better than anyone. You just need to get to know her and you'll she is the most trustworthy person ever." He answered.

„Fine. If you trust her,I will too." Lyla said.

„Thank you.I knew you'd understand me." He took her hand and said: „Just like you always do."

„She just smiled at him and said: I have to go, and I'm sure you want to hang out with your sister,so…see you later."

„Bye."


	2. Knowing secrets

Lyla's P.O.V.

Zac said I can trust Calina. She seems nice,and I feel like I know her from somewhere. She also seems kinda special. I need to talk to her,maybe she recognised me as well. Beside's, Zac told me to get to know her.

Later…

„Hey." Lyla greeted.

„Hey." Calina answered. „You know,I was really suprised when i met you this morning."

„Why?"

„This may sound awkward,but I think I had a dream about you."

„Really?" Cause you seemed oddly familiar to me too."

„Ugh,who knows. Maybe it's one of those dreams where you see something that will happen in the future."

„Yeah,maybe." Lyla answered.

„Look,I would love to get to know you. You seem…different."

„Oh,I am. I have been my whole life." Calina said.

„What?"

„I thought Zac told you. I have always been kinda connected to the sea and I had powers. I'm not a mermaid, though. I think that's the reason why Zac always trusted me so much."

„No,it's not."

„Excuse me?"

„Zac trusts you because you were always here for him and he loves you. He knows that you're the one he can rely on."

„I guess you're right. Thank you,Lyla."

„Any time."

„Ok,let's change the subject."

„What do you want to talk about?" Lyla asked.

„About you and Zac. You guys are together,right?"

„No,of course not. He's with Evie."

„Oh. Too bad. You look cute together."

„So,can you come over to Rita's house tomorrow?"

„If you have powers she can help you train them."

„You're just changing the subject again,but sure. I would love to." Calina answered.

„I got to go. See ya. Bye."

„Bye." Lyla said.

Huh,so Calina has powers. That's weird. I definitely have to ask Rita about it. And Zac. Maybe he knows more.

Back at Zac's place…

„Hey,Zac." Lyla said.

„Oh,hey. Did you talk to my sister?"

„Yes,I did. When did you mean to tell me that she has powers?"

„Oh,she told you that."

„Yeah,but why didn't you? I thought we don't have secrets."

„We don't. I'm sorry. I just…I thought you will stop hanging out with me when you find out she has powers." Zac admitted.

„Really? You were afraid to lose me? No one ever cared about me that much."

„Well I do."

Lyla took his hand and said: „There's no one out there who could ever replace you,ok?"

And then they hugged. Lyla felt something weird but nice and wondered did Zac feel the same.

„Thank you. I'm lucky to have someone like you,Lyla. Now come on let's grab something to eat."

„Haha,sure." Lyla said.

They were both very lucky to have each other,indeed.

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
